


The link of the XX

by Haya_dono



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s), implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya_dono/pseuds/Haya_dono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short stories, involving different characters of the SW setting in University. All of them are light-hearted and/or silly. Pairings will be added as necessary. Some of them include implied sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White

Yukimura Sanada left the now empty suitcase on the floor. He was finally joining his brother Nobuyuki in the major of Criminal Justice; their dream to become one of those sibling cop duos he had heard about as a child was closer to grasp. Except fate was not exactly kind and they ended up in separate floors. The worried look on Nobuyuki's face, the always reliable and sometimes overprotective brother he was, showed pure worry and fear (even if Nobuyuki was in the fourth floor and Yukimura was on the third) that made Yukimura laugh a little to himself.

It wasn't as if he was a complete stranger to his roommates, being close to Mitsunari Ishida and Kanetsugu Naoe since high school. He would meet many people in the future, but he was confident in his ability to handle difficulty.

Things were bound to happen. What it was, he didn't know but he was sure something would come. Looking by the window, the women's residence not far from the men's and a small park laid in front of his eyes, mixes of green and brown fading in the orange-tinted sky. Smiling softly, a calm feeling soothed him (he wasn't exactly artistic but he at least enjoyed nature in silence). Maybe he could go run in the park with his brother, to cheer him up.

The fire alarm.

Yukimura sniffed the air, leaving his room. White smoke coming from the kitchen, he came across a running Sakon Shima and an extremly calm, unfazed Yoshitsugu Otani holding a fire extinguisher. He smiled bitterly, as he remembered that Mitsunari had been the last in the kitchen, determined to prove his worth in the culinary world (after the massive teasing Mitsunari got from his adoptive brothers Kiyomasa Kato and Masanori Fukishima, that Mitsunari would have to be fed and kept away from the kitchen).

"Yukimura!" Nobuyuki stormed into the hall, pale as a sheet. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, brother. Mitsunari was just-"

Perhaps this was what Nobuyuki was talking about.


	2. Periwinkle

Mitsunari wasn’t exactly the kind of person who would spend a lot of time looking himself on the mirror. His usual routine was waking up, and immediately jumping to do whatever that needed to be done, work usually.

Made bed. Check. Bath. Check. Breakfast. Check. Taking out the trash. Check.

He hardly had time to see or even talk to his roommates. Yukimura usually left for his daily jogging session very early in the morning and didn’t arrive until after Mitsunari had left. Kanetsugu- well, he certainly avoided the over-enthusiastic man. A morning of Kanetsugu’s babbling of the criminal justice system wasn’t Mitsunari’s idea of “good investment of time.” Yoshitsugu was like a cat. Fickle and unpredictable (though he had noticed that he seemed to sleep more in the second floor with that Todo man, raising a lot of eyebrows but no confirmation). Then there was Sakon…

Mitsunari shook his head and instead tried to go over the things he had to do. The last thing he had to do was wondering about the carefree and snarky roommate of his. Yes, he found him interesting. No, he had a knack for talking back. Yes, he was possibly the only one up to his level. No, he certainly did not harbor a crush on-

"That’s a good look for you, Mitsunari." Sakon’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Speak of the devil.

Mitsunari turned to the man, almost about to protest Sakon being OH-SO-APPROPRIATE in his greeting when he noticed the grin in his face. It wasn’t a normal one, lacking the happy emotion when you see someone you like in the morning. It was more like when you see someone witho-

Mitsunari looked down.

Pale skin, as if exposed to cold weather for too long, he saw his chest, his navel, his- Oh, he had the towel wrapped around his waist, thank goodnesswait a sec-

"That’s not your usual look, I like it."

His blood froze.

He rushed to his room and didn’t leave for the entire day.

When Yukimura arrived from his jogging, he found a rather pleased Sakon walking around the house. The smile plastered on his face wasn’t one he had seen before. He also noticed Mitsunari’s closed door (unusual as that would mean someone was inside), but something told him it would be dangerous to ask and thus Yukimura continued on with his day.


	3. Cobalt Blue

40 dollars per box. Takatora stared at the mochi boxes, banging his head against the glass that divided the street and the sweets shop. Each bang louder (the shopkeeper went to look what the fuck that was and cringed in horror at the plastered horrible face on the other side of the glass), Takatora wondered how in hell a tiny box could cost so much. You eat them, there go your 40 dollars. They looked delicious though, and he was very tempted. So much in fact he would get 4 boxes if he wasn’t broke as he was.

Between the books he had to buy, rent, the necessary 5 handtowels that he HAD TO GET, he was in the red already and it was the beginning of the month. Paycheck from his part-time would come later and he had to, he counted in his mind, survive with approximately 15 dollars for 15 days. That meant one dollar per day. If he wanted to lose weight, today was an excellent day to start.

* * *

He got home, starving. So much that he had to think of ways to convince his feet to simply MOVE. It was ridiculous, he thought, as he stood there mentally arguing with his feet to move a few centimeters. The room that would take 15 seconds to cross was taking forever and Takatora didn’t know how he would fare the next day. Note to self, when starving don’t get dragged with the idiots of the floor above. You’ll have to run 5km and cry.

He reached the elevator. He thanked silently whoever had thought of adding them in their building and managed to press the button. Up. Doors opened. Takatora stared at the familiar face, perpetually partially covered with that cobalt blue and white scarf. Yoshitsugu.

"You look terrible, Takatora."

He stared at Yoshitsugu, the statement taking a little to be processed. He looked down. Yoshitsugu was holding boxes. Mochi boxes, like the ones he had seen, how nice.

"I went to your floor but Kiyomasa told me you had been out all day long."

Takatora tilted his head, or rather fatigue was too much to try to keep a dignified position.

"Here."

Yoshitsugu gave, rather shoved, the mochi boxes to Takatora’s chest, and the starving man mechanically looked at them, then at Yoshitsugu.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Fine then, I shall throw them away."

It took two more seconds to Takatora to realize what he had said, as he murmured “No, Yoshitsugu, I didn’t mean, well, yes but that is not the-“

"I will cook you dinner."

"Huh?"

Last thing he knew, Yoshitsugu pulled him inside the elevator and the doors closed.


End file.
